War
is a mythical horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics War is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with Famine, Pestilence, and Death. The player can tame War in the wild. War is dark red with a mane and tail that go from black to light grey. War possesses a blazing mane and apparent battle scars. The flames which engulf its mane, tail, and hooves ignite the undead on contact, transforming them into smouldering ash after ramming them two to three times. War also possesses infinite stamina. Location When exploring the map, a blue area on the radar will signify if you are close to these or any other mythical creatures. Though it is likely that War spawns in random locations within New Austin, players have reported finding him in each of the following general areas: *Armadillo *North of Gaptooth Ridge *Tall Trees *North of Manteca Falls *South/South East of MacFarlane's Ranch *Fort Mercer *Near The Old Bacchus Place *Near Coot's Chapel *South of Repentance Rock *South of Thieves' Landing *South-East of Stillwater Creek *Near Butter Bridge *Near Warthington Ranch *Near Blackwater *Near Broken Tree Trivia *War's flames are not actually strong enough to kill zombies and will go out soon after, unless you run into the zombies multiple times. Also, Undead bulls and Undead Horses seem to be unaffected by War's flames. *Despite the fact War's flames are supposed to ignite the undead, the player can still hogtie a zombie and transport it while riding War and the zombie will not catch fire. *War's flames do not appear during cutscenes. *While a player is riding War at night, glowing hoof-prints can been seen for a moment where War has galloped. *Sometimes, if you fast travel to Manzanita Post, A second War will be hitched to the post. This is a glitch. If it dies, nothing happens and the regular War you tamed will be unaffected. This glitch also happens with the three other horses. *If War dies its flames will slowly extinguish. *War (next to death, and the unicorn) is probably one of the hardest mythical horses to find. *If you whistle for War, mount it and switch your Blood Pact to another Horse of the Apocalypse then dismount, then mount your other horse then switch blood pact to War again and whistle you will have two War's near each other. (Note do this in an open place so you can see where your first War trots off too and so you can catch up to it) **The above glitch works for all Four horses of the Apocalypse. **Rarely he may randomly die, this is probably a bug. **He tends to follow the player if they jump off a cliff near him (this will kill him). *There is a glitch in which if a zombie pulls you off your horse, he may glitch first on top of War, before glitching down into War, and then walks along inside the horse, still chasing you. War will move with the zombie. The zombie can still be killed as normal and will hit you as normal. (This has not been tested for other 4 Horses). *When standing under water on War, there will be a very tiny glow of fire. Gallery File:Rdr_marston_lassos_war.jpg J 2010 047.jpg|War and his twinbrother (glitch) IMG 4098.jpg war.PNG References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html es:Guerra Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Redemption Transport Category:Undead Nightmare animals